


Now If You’ll Excuse Me...

by DOMinMatrix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, chaotic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMinMatrix/pseuds/DOMinMatrix
Summary: Just another typical day in Paris... until it isn't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Now If You’ll Excuse Me...

Just another beautiful day in Paris.

The sun was shining - it was warm, with the promises of summer fun on the cool breeze. The birds were chirping happy little tunes. The streets bustled with people going about their lives in the city of love and lights.

And explosions could be heard, suddenly sounding the arrival of Hawkmoth’s latest Akuma.

Yep - just another typical day in Paris.

Marinette had been excused to get a forgotten book from her locker and was on her way back to her morning math class when she heard the tell-tale sounds of ‘raging-citizen-turned-monster’. And as much as she loathed having to jump into action, she thanked her lucky stars that she wouldn’t have to come up with another half-baked excuse to leave the class while everyone was under stay-in-place orders.

Well, nearly everyone, as she quickly learned; turning quickly on her heels to get to the girl’s restroom, only to run face-first into a body trying to run in the opposite direction. 

The two bodies collided knocking the breath from both before apologies spilled from the two teens. 

“Sorry about that!” They said in unison, looking up to find a familiar face on the receiving end.

“A-Adrien! I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Marinette sputtered, face coming to life as a brilliant red dusted her cheeks in embarrassment.

The blonde chuckled fondly at his friend, rubbing first at the area of his chest where she’d collided, then at his neck, “No, no - it’s my fault. I was in a rush.”

A distant explosion reminded both teens why exactly they’d been running, so they turned back to each other, suddenly looking serious as once again, they spoke in unison, “You should get to safety.”

There was a moment’s confusion before, again, they spoke at the same time, “I’m going home!”

“What?” Marinette’s brows pulled together as Adrien’s face clouded with concern.

“Are you crazy? Mari, there’s an Akuma out there. You could get hurt.”

The noirette sputtered indignantly, “Me? Look who’s talking! Your house is so much further than mine.”

Adrien swallowed a moment, but didn’t seem to back down, “My father likes me home during Akuma attacks.”

“Well so does mine.” Marinette fired back.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment, eyes narrowing on the other as their brains worked to understand the other’s hesitance to find shelter.

That is until another explosion sounded - the rumbling shaking the ground beneath their feet as it came closer to the school.

“I have to go!” They both shouted, throwing their thumbs over their shoulders to their respective bathroom doors. 

There was silence between them as they regarded one another once more. 

Marinette’s eyes seemed to catch on Adrien’s hand, widening a fraction before he realized she was staring at his ring - which he dropped to his side to keep her from being able to examine for much longer than she already had.

On the other hand, the blonde seemed really intent on Marinette’s hair before something shiny in her earlobe piqued his interest. Something Marinette tried to cover without looking suspicious.

Eyes narrowing on the other once more, they were playing a game of chicken, neither willing to back down, but not wanting to be the one to confirm their suspicions and break the bubble. 

Not that the Akuma really cared about any of that, since another, much more pronounced explosion had both of them turning wide frantic eyes towards the locker room door.

Marinette pursed her lips as her gaze slid back to Adrien, finding the blonde had done the same.

They were at an impasse. 

Both could continue this charade, but they both knew the game was up.

The would-be fashion designer gave the blonde a narrowed glare. Weighing her options, trying to determine the consequences of being wrong about her assumptions.

All the while, Adrien also pursed his lips, but only to desperately fight off the grin that threatened to break out over his face if he let his guard down for even a second.

A second that seemed to last a lifetime.

One last explosion made them both jump before Marinette huffed - 

And her lip pulled up into a challenging grin, “Last one there is a rotten Akuma?”

Adrien gleamed at the challenge, allowing for a full-on Chat Noir grin to light up his face, “Oh you are so on.”


End file.
